The Mystery that I Am
by The Warped Mind
Summary: My very first one-shot about my favorite character.


Here's my first one-shot. This is about everyone's favorite 2-D fighter, Mr. Game and Watch.

Disclaimer:I do not own Super Smash Bros, obviously.

The Mystery that I Am

XXXX

My name is Mr. Game and Watch. I am a 2-dimensional being in a 3-dimensional world. Don't ask me how that's possible. I know how it works, but it's far too complicated to explain with simple words. Not even Master Hand understands it completely. It's quite sad, actually. I'm the most brilliant person here, yet only ROB can completely understand my words. The only unfortunate thing about that is that even as advanced as his electronic mind is, he can't understand many of the more complex ideas I share with him. I reside in the Smash Dimension with many strange people. A dragon-like turtle, a flying, purple jester, and even a mouse who creates thunderstorms. Not to mention that Leon kid who fell from space. Honestly, I just can't figure that kid out. Of course, I'm sure they consider me to be the strangest of us all. After all, no one else here is missing a dimension; or beeps to talk.

Currently, I was walking through the hallways of this rather large mansion. The concept of it's size was bittersweet now that I think about it. Even though this place is hard to navigate, it's still a good thing. This mansion would only get much crazier than it already is if there less room to move around in. Nearly 50 completely different people in one small area? VERY bad idea. As I walked through the hall, the Ice Climbers ran past me, smiling and laughing.

"Hi, Mr. Game and Watch!"Nana said. I beeped a greeting while nodding my head.

"C'mon, Nana! Let's hide in here!"Popo said. Nana nodded and ran inside the room with him. They were playing hide and seek with the other kids again. I smiled at their game, though it wasn't visible. Lacking a face can make you look creepy. That's one thing that I loved to do. Sometimes I would just face someone who was annoying me, and just look at them, completely motionless. It always scared them senseless, which amused me greatly. Of course, I never did this towards any of the women. Not even the bright and chatty Peach. It's not that I have a crush on any of them, I'm just far too chivalrous. I continued to walk through the hallway. I didn't have an actual destination. Just felt like wandering around, waiting for something to happen. I knew something would happen while I walked. It ALWAYS does. Just as I had predicted, an explosion rocked the massion. I didn't panic in the slightest when I heard it. Explosions happened daily here. Shrugging, I decided to find out what had happened this time. I walked into the lounge and saw that Link and Ganondorf were staring at each other angrily. What used to be the couch was lying in a burning heap between them. Typical.

"You want a peice of me, elf-boy?"Ganondorf growled, holding his sword in front of him. He said he didn't use that thing in brawls since he only needed his muscles. Prideful imbecile. Denying something's obvious worth for the sake of pride is foolish.

"Bring it,"Link said, holding his sword and shield ready. If memory serves, Zelda should be here in about...

"What are you two doing!?"

Zero seconds.

"Zelda!"Link yelled, very nervous. I found this situation to be very funny. The boy could stand up to a muscle-bound, sword-weilding maniac who was taller than he was, but he couldn't take on his own girlfriend. No, they don't consider themselves a couple, but their relationship is pretty obvious to everyone else. It was only a matter of time. Same with Mario and Peach.

"For Din's sake!"she said. I think Din was one of the three goddesses they worshipped. I can't remember the other two."How many times have I told you not to fight in the mansion!? If you two want to tear each other apart, schedule a brawl!"They both had their heads down. They both looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. I was on the verge of laughing hysterically. The great "King of Evil" and "Hero of Time," being scolded by a princess that they kidnapped and saved respectively. I left the room as she continued to rant at them, shaking my head and chuckling in beeps.

I realized that I was now hungry, which showed itself in my stomach making a very low and droned out beep, which was basically how it growled. Hey, even flat people have to eat. I walked into the kitchen to see NiGHTS and Leon chowing down on some sandwiches.

"Hey, Game and Watch,"NiGHTS said after swallowing.

"Sup?"Leon asked without swallowing, which I found nasty."Have a bite!"I sighed and pulled my frying pan from my body. Now, I know what you're thinking. Stop it. You're sick.

I flipped some sausages in my frying pan while walking over to them.

"So how has your day been, GW?"Leon asked. GW. Cute.

"Be-beep boop boop beep,"I told them.(Link and Ganondorf got into another fight.) NiGHTS looked away nervously, but Leon nodded as if he understood me.

"Interesting,"he said."What happened then?"I stared at him for a moment, then responded.

"Boop...beep beep beep, beep boop,"I said.(Zelda...broke them up, like always.)

"Cool,"he said, then turned to NiGHTS, smiling. He then frowned."I have no idea what he said."NiGHTS, who was floating up to that point, fell to the ground. I did as well, spilling the food I was flipping.

"Boop beep beep,"I muttered after getting back up.(You're completely crazy.)He looked back at me.

"I'm not crazy, I'm insane! There's a difference!"Leon defended. I stared at him in disbelief. I slowly backed out of the room and out of their sight, flattening myself to the wall completely, an advantage of being completely flat. I listened as they continued to speak.

"What's the difference between being crazy and insane?"NiGHTS asked.

"Being crazy is when you do nutty things without meaning to or knowing that you're crazy."Leon said."Being insane is when you know that what you're doing is nuts AND that you're insane. That's the way I see it."There was a silence from the room. I could tell that she was taking in what he had said. I had to admit, what he said had brilliant logic. I guess that's what makes him so chaotic. You wouldn't expect a nutcase like him to know something like that. I guess that's why NiGHTS likes him so much. In fact, I'm willing to bet those two have feelings for each other. I sighed and walked off, my feet making the same ticking they always did. I found it slighty annoying. The ticking of my feet immediately told that I was coming, making it nearly impossible for me to sneak up on anyone. The only way I could was if there was a commotion of some sort, which happened regularly. Young Link ran towards me down the hall.

"Hey, Mr. Game and Watch,"he said."Have you seen the Ice Climbers? We're playing hide and seek and I'm it."A disadvantage of lacking a face, no mouth to smirk with.

"Beep beep boop beep,"I said.(I'm not telling you.)He scratched the back of his neck.

"Uhm..."he muttered. Another disadvantage of lacking a face, hard to show sarcasm without eyes to roll. Instead, I waved a finger in front of him and shook my head. This time, he caught it. He gave me an annoyed look."Gee, thanks."He then ran off to find the two kids. I stood there for a moment, thinking about something. I started to walk towards the roof. It was a bit depressing. I had to do much more to communicate with other people. I was too hard understand normally. I'm a mystery to everyone. As I reached the balcony and looked to the sky, I couldn't help but think. Maybe someday, someone will figure out the mystery that I am.

The mystery of Mr. Game and Watch.

XXXX

The End

If you want to know who Leon is, read my profile and look for HIS profile.

Review and tell me what you think. Personally, I loved it. 


End file.
